


Reunión

by Giny04



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Ensemble Cast, Future Fic, M/M, Reunions
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giny04/pseuds/Giny04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veinte años después de haber sido asignados a Espacio Profundo 9, los protagonistas se reúnen y hay sorpresas. Traducción al español del original en inglés <a> “Reunion” </a> por <a> ladydrace </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunión

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reunion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/491437) by [LadyDrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace). 
  * A translation of [Reunion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/491437) by [LadyDrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace). 



> Traducción al español del original en inglés  “Reunion”  por  ladydrace 

**Título** : Reunión  
 **Autor** :  ladydrace   
**Traductor** : Giny04  
 **Tipo** : traducción al español del original en inglés  “Reunion”  por  ladydrace   
**Pareja** : Julian Bashir / Elim Garak  
 **Género** : amor, post-canon.  
 **Clasificación** : M (16+), slash M/M.  
 **Resúmen** : Veinte años después de su primera asignación a Espacio Profundo 9, los protagonistas se reúnen y hay sorpresas.  
 **Notas del traductor** : En una antología de textos slash Garak / Bashir nunca puede faltar un texto de ladydrace. Se trata de una adaptación y no de una estricta traducción literal. Me niego a llamar a Julian “Julián”, lo siento.  
 **Nota del autor** : Escrito para ds9agogo y el desafío: “Garak/Bashir, el conjunto de la tripulación, otras parejas. Post-series. Todos los protagonistas principales acuden a una “reunión”, pero nadie pensó que Garak aparecería, incluido Julian, quien no ha visto a Garak en años”. Lector Beta: Tli. Cualquier error que haya quedado es mío.  
 **Disclaimer (descargo de responsabilidad)** : Sin ningún ánimo de lucro, sino sólo por placer, he traducido el texto inglés  “Reunion”  escrito por  ladydrace , quien tampoco tiene ningún ánimo de lucro. Ni los personajes (Julian Bashir, Elim Garak, etc.) ni el mundo de ficción al que alude el texto (Star Trek) son de mi propiedad, sino que lo son de Paramount Pictures Inc.

**REUNIÓN**

 

          Julian miró a su alrededor con asombro: Nunca habría imaginado que después de tanto tiempo tanta gente acudiría pues, después de todo, habían pasado veinte años desde que hubieran sido asignados a Espacio Profundo 9 y a la mayoría de las personas en la sala Julian no las había visto en al menos diez años. Por desgracia ya no era Espacio Profundo 9 sino Empok Nor. La estación Espacio Profundo 9 había sido cerrada hacía algunos años después de haber sido prácticamente destruida por algunas violentas irregularidades espaciales que habían cruzado el Cuadrante Gamma. Así, Empok Nor había sido reconstruida, con la ayuda reacia de los cardasianos, y movida más cerca de Bajor y del agujero de gusano.

          Miles parecía claramente inquieto. También Nog, capitán Nog – Julian aún no podía creerlo -: el primer capitán ferengi de la Flota Estelar. Quark fruncía el ceño cada vez que miraba a su sobrino, pero consiguió atender al evento con su familiar y dentuda sonrisa.

          Julian se sentía un poco decepcionado por el hecho de que Leeta no había podido asistir, pero sabía que estaba ocupada en Ferenginar. Curiosamente, parecía que le gustaba vivir allí y, además, estaba embarazada del séptimo hijo del Nagus Rom.

          - Todavía intentando tener una niña – informó Quark con desagrado.

          De hecho, prácticamente todo el mundo había aumentado su familia. Sisko, por ejemplo, había vuelto de los profestas las veces suficientes como para tener dos hijos más y ahora estaba balanceando en sus rodillas a la más pequeña de sus hijas con ojos de fascinación. Parecía que ésta era su expresión natural aquellos días, según Kasidy. Pero en realidad Kasidy Jones estaba sencillamente agradecida por el tiempo que podía pasar con su esposo, justo lo contrario que Keiko quien se había negado en rotundo a volver a Espacio Profundo 9 o a cualquier lugar próximo a ella.

          Molly, por otra parte, estaba eufórica por volver a ver al “tío Julian”, incluso cuando Julian visitaba a los O´brien cada año. Estaba empezando a sospechar que la joven estaba interesada en una relación romántica con él, pero lo cierto es que era para él como una sobrina, de modo que hacía todo lo posible por no fomentarlo. Además, la diferencia de edad le importaba dijera lo que dijera todo el mundo sobre si aparentaba menos edad de la que realmente tenía o hiciera bromas sobre cuánto más jóvenes que él eran sus parejas. No era un asaltacunas, a pesar de que Dax clamara “saberlo todo sobre él y sus pervertidas ideas”. Yenni Dax ahora. Ezri y Julian habían roto amistosamente después de dos años de sexo increíble y conversaciones insípidas. Ezri se había casado con otro trill y se había mudado a su planeta para ayudar a su madre. Había muerto hacía unos años en un accidente y, a pesar del cambio de sexo, el nuevo huésped de Dax era, asombrosamente, como Ezri y Jadzia en personalidad, aunque no era miembro de la Flota.

          Todos habían cambiado, reflexionó Julian. Y, sin embargo, de algún modo, no habían cambiado. Worf miraba a Yenni con clara incomodidad mientras que Quark parecía estar reconsiderando seriamente sus tendencias sexuales. Dax, por su parte, parecía más interesado en la recién nombrada Navarca Kira, a pesar de la insistencia de la bajorana en seguir siendo fiel a Odo quien, por su parte, aún no había vuelto del Gran Enlace. Julian había conocido a Yenni por primera vez hacía unos años en una conferencia en el planeta Trill y ahora se sentía realmente afortunado de haber vivido el “incómodo” momento de conocerle entonces, y no ahora.

          Sea como fuere, nada podía haberle preparado para afrontar a la siguiente persona que entraría en la sala. Sabía que se suponía que existía en la estación un representante de Cardasia como condición por la ayuda prestada en la reconstrucción de Espacio Profundo 9 y Empok Nor, pero nunca se imaginó quién podría ser o si le conocería. Nunca habría imaginado que su nombre sería Elim Garak, entrando con pompa en la sala, manifestando su puntualidad exacta y, al tiempo, haciendo observar que “tarde lo estrictamente necesario” nunca debía haber dejado de estar de moda.

          La expresión de fascinación de Sisko pronto se tornó en una máscara sombría cuando saludó con la cabeza al recién llegado, y no era el único que reaccionó de forma visible a la presencia de Garak: Nog derramó su cerveza de raíces, Miles frunció el ceño, pero Kira sonrió y saludó felizmente al cardasiano, causa de lo cual fue que Worf mirara fijamete y Miles derramara su bebida.

          Julian sabía que parecía el robot que habitualmente le etiquetaban ser con su impasivo rostro ante la llegada de un viejo amigo, pero estaba tan sorprendido por su propia reacción que no sabía realmente qué hacer. Garak ni siquiera le había mirado y Julian ya se sentía zumbado por la familiar excitación y asombro que las comidas en el pasado con Garak siempre le habían provocado. El misterio estaba aún allí; como siempre lo había estado. Habían pasado más de quince años y aún era capaz acelerar su pulso.

          Garak tomó su tiempo para saludar a todo el mundo, halagando sus vestimentas y, básicamente, siendo tan meloso como siempre. Parecía extraño con el traje tan severo de un oficial cardasiano y sus cabellos estaban generosamente cubiertos de gris pero, a pesar de todo, Julian pensó que parecía estar mejor que nunca. Obviamente era un hombre más feliz y de ningún modo consumido por la edad, tal y como su padre. El médico dentro de Julian pronto reconoció todos los signos de la buena salud de su amigo y en algún lugar de su interior suspiró con alivio: Garak estaba bien.

          Hasta aquel instante Julian no había sido consciente de que se preocupaba tanto por él, de que se preocupaba realmente por la vida de un torturador y exiliado, bienvenido a su mundo sólo gracias a la necesidad de quienquiera pudiera ayudar. Obviamente le había ido bien. Garak siempre había sido un superviviente.

          Finalmente, los penetrantes ojos azules se dirigieron a Julian y Garak se acercó hasta él abriendo los ojos como siempre hacía cuando quería enfatizar algo.

          - ¡Doctor! ¡Qué alegría volver a verle! Supongo que se encuentra bien.

          Julian sonrió en respuesta al saludo familiar y sintió como si algo se hubiera colocado en su sitio, algo que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba fuera de su lugar. En un impulso, dejó su bebida y trajo hacia sí al cardasiano en un fuerte abrazo y balbuceó sobre la concha encrespada de su oreja:

          - Hola, Garak. Te he echado de menos.

          Miles derramó su bebida y Molly respiró de forma entrecortada detrás de él. Garak se agarrotó pero devolvió levemente el abrazo antes de echarse un poco hacia atrás. Limpiando su garganta y, abriendo sus ojos un poco más, lo suficiente como para parecer absolutamente perplejo pero no completamente loco, Garak comentó:

          - Si hubiera tenido alguna razón para sospechar una bienvenida como ésta, le habría saludado en primer lugar, doctor.

          Julian rápidamente cogió su bebida, disimulando su repentino enrojecimiento.

          - Sí, bueno... es verdad. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero realmente te he echado de menos.

          Garak no respondió y Julian tuvo la impresión de que muchas cosas habían sido dichas en aquel silencio las cuales podrían perfectamente haber sido incómodas, pero no lo fueron. Entonces Miles maldijo detrás de él, rompiendo el silencio. La mirada de Garak dejó a Julian cuando se dió la vuelta para cogerse una copa.

          Según parecía, Miles había presenciado el intercambio y había hecho añicos la copa que sostenía en su mano de modo que ahora estaba sangrando. Julian con rapidez cogió su botiquín y curó el pequeño corte mientras que Garak conversaba brevemente con los otros invitados y Miles lanzaba al cardasiano miradas de asco.

          - ¿Qué pasa contigo, Miles? – dijo Julian al fin.

          Al menos Miles tuvo la decencia de mirar avergonzado.

          - Es sólo que... Pensaba que no te olvidarías de que una vez intentó matarte... intentó matarnos a todos.

          Julian abrió sus ojos en gesto de desespero y recogió sus artilugios médicos.

          - Hablamos de esto hace años, ¿recuerdas? Si ambos hubiéramos tenido la misma oportunidad, ¿estarías seguro de que no habrías tomado la misma decisión?

          - Lo sé, Julian. Es sólo que suponía que ya se te había pasado todo eso del “hombre de misterio” y que habías sentado la cabeza. No serías un mal yerno, ¿sabes?

          - Ah, no, tú también no – se quejó Julian.

          Y entonces Garak volvió y les regaló la mejor de sus agradables sonrisas “para los clientes”

          - ¿Todo bien, doctor?

          - Sí, estoy bien, gracias – y Julian cambió su ceño fruncido por una sonrisa mientras recogía su botiquín –. Y puesto que aquí don Cupido está curado del todo, creo que necesito un poco de aire. Demasiada gente aquí. ¿Te apetecería enseñarme la estación? Ya que eres el representante de Cardasia y todo eso...

          La sonrisa de Garak cambió sutilmente y Julian no pudo evitar que un pequeño escalofrío recorriera su columna mientras se dejaba guiar fuera de la sala de conferencias.

          Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos Julian lanzó un gesto de alivio. Esperaba que Garak comenzara a hablar de inmediato, que fuera tan locuaz como siempre, pero para su sorpresa Garak mantuvo un silencio constante mientras avanzaban por el pasillo. Cuando llegaron al turbo - elevador, Garak comentó:

          - ¿Sabe? Aquí también hay un Replimat. ¿Le apetece verlo? – y Julian sonrió y siguió a Garak en el elevador y luego al Promenade.

          Cuando llegaron descubrió que estaba cerrado: las luces estaban apagadas y también los replicadores, pero las sillas y las mesas estaban fuera y Julian se sentó alegremente cuando Garak indicó una de las mesas con su mano. Julian se dió cuenta, con otro pequeño escalofrío, de que aquella era “su” mesa. En Espacio Profundo 9 siempre se sentaban en la misma mesa. Este Replimat, además, era idéntico al de Espacio Profundo 9 y Julian miró a su alrededor atónito.

          - Supongo que también ayudarías en la reapertura de Empok Nor, ¿verdad? – preguntó a un Garak que miraba como si estuviera a miles de kilómetros.

          - ¿Qué? Ah, sí. De hecho, me encargué de que hubiera un Replimat aquí también.

          - ¿No puedes vivir sin las mediocres delicattesen de un menú bajorano- federativo en una sala atestada cada día? – bromeó Julian.

          - Algo así – respondió Garak, y Julian sintió que la broma se apagó cuando sus miradas se encontraron y, de repente, el ambiente se espesó.

          - Garak, ¿por qué has vuelto aquí? Tuviste una experiencia horrible aquí y te podrías haber quedado en Cardasia. Siempre creí que eso era lo que querías: volver a tu hogar.

          La mirada de Garak nunca abandonó el rostro de Julian, incluso cuando sus ojos se abrieron y se tornaron para dibujar una expresión levemente agitada.

          - Verá, doctor, irónicamente, mi hogar ya no es el mismo que dejé, y supongo que eso significa que mi castigo ha sido consumado. Mi exilio durará por siempre porque el hogar del que fui desterrado, sencillamente, ya no existe.

          - Lo siento mucho, Garak – respondió Julian con sinceridad. Garak alejó su mirada y suspiró:

          - No tanto como yo, se lo aseguro.

          No sabiendo cómo responder, Julian quedó quieto y por un minuto sólo hubo un silencio absoluto. El Promenade estaba vacío, el turno de noche había empezado y todas las tiendas estaban cerradas. Algunas eran las mismas que en Espacio Profundo 9 y Julian estaba sorprendido por sentirse tan triste al descubrir que no había sastrería en Empok Nor. La voz de Garak le trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos aunque su voz fuera tan calmada como lo era habitualmente.

          - ¿Quiere saber por qué he vuelto? Es, en realidad, una tragicomedia digna de su chabacano Shakespeare. ¿Ve? Cuando me dí cuenta de que mi hogar ya no existía no seguí adelante como cualquier persona habría hecho. Podría haberme quedado en mi mundo, reconstruirlo y hacer mi parte. Hacerlo de forma que me pudiera sentir de nuevo en casa – suspiró de una manera tan poco propia de él que Julian se tensó y se apoyó más cerca en la mesa.

          - Garak - comenzó, pero fue interrumpido:

          - Pero... por desgracia me marché en cuanto pude y regresé aquí. La mayor parte del tiempo no supe exactamente por qué.

          Ahora Julian estaba realmente preocupado. ¿Garak no se conocía a sí mismo? Debía sucederle algo realmente serio:

          - Garak, ¿estás bien?

          Los ojos azules se cerraron a la mitad y por un momento Garak pareció realmente triste:

          - No, doctor. No lo estoy. Y nunca lo estaré, y ¿sabe por qué? Sigo buscando un hogar que no existe. Que no puede o nunca existirá.

          - ¿Qué quieres decir con que “no puede o nunca existirá”? – preguntó Julian.

         Garak sonrió débilmente y continuó:

         - Cuando supe que Espacio Profundo 9 había sido prácticamente destruida, vine corriendo de inmediato, esperando encontrarle vivo. Para mi alivio, usted se había marchado sin que yo lo supiera. Realmente debo elogiarle por su nivel de discreción, querido, pero pronto el alivio se volvió amargo al descubrir que lo que realmente andaba buscado era... a usted. Y usted... nunca regresó.

          Julian dejó que su mandíbula se abriera con lentitud. ¿Era un truco? ¿Estaba Garak jugando a algún juego con él otra vez? Antes de que pudiera preguntar, Garak continuó como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos:

          - Siento mucho ser tan directo, doctor, pero se marchará de nuevo mañana y por mucho que me arrepienta de esto, no tengo tiempo para juegos. Según parece, el destino es incluso más cruel de lo que habría imaginado. ¡Especialmente teniendo en cuenta que no creo en el destino! Después de conocerle siete años, según parece es usted más importante para mí que cualquier otra cosa. Incluso si el doble de tiempo ha pasado sin haberle visto ni una sola vez, el sentimiento es tan fuerte como siempre lo fue.

          La mirada de Garak se encontró con la de Julian y, de pronto, pareció como si el aire hubiera restallado entre ellos.

          - Usted es mi hogar, doctor. Pero usted no está aquí para quedarse y no se lo pediré.

          Julian estaba aturdido y se sentó, congelado por un momento, pensando en todo ello. Su mente era un ajetreo de oportunidades perdidas y posibilidades ante sí. Dejó de mirar a Garak y se levantó de la silla, tomando rápidamente una decisión:

          - Señor Garak. ¿Le apetecería acompañarme a tomar una copa en mi habitación? Según tengo entendido en las habitaciones de invitados de la estación uno puede sentirse como en... su propio hogar.

          Garak parpadeó, pero se levantó cuidadosamente y respondió:

         - Me gustaría mucho, doctor. De hecho, me encantaría.

          Y mientras caminaban hacia su “hogar” temporal, Julian reflexionó sobre el significado de la palabra. Quizá el viejo dicho de que “el hogar está donde está el corazón” tuviera cierta razón. Nunca se lo diría a Garak, no obstante, a no ser que quisiera una reprimenda sobre su sentimental ingenuidad propia de la Federación.

          Pero, por otra parte, quizás debería mencionarlo...

 

**FIN**


End file.
